The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices.
Due to its small size, multifunction, and/or low manufacturing cost, a semiconductor device is in high-demand in the electronics industry. Semiconductor devices may be classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device including both of memory and logic elements. To meet the increased demand for electronic devices with fast speed and/or low power consumption, semiconductor devices with high reliability, high performance, and/or multiple functions have been developed and complexity and/or integration density of semiconductor devices have increased.
A double patterning technology may be used to form fine patterns having a dimension smaller than a minimum feature size. However, as an integration density of a semiconductor device increases, a new patterning method, which can be used to form patterns having a size smaller than that of patterns formed by the double patterning process, may be beneficial.